


Holding On

by withinmelove



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Kieren holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read so commas will be non-existent or in the wrong places. Please let me know if they are glaringly out of place.

Simon held Kieren’s trembling hands as they watched TV together. Kieren had sought him out as soon as the trembling had started for it meant the tonic-clonic seizure was not far behind. In preparation they were settled on the floor covered by the new thick rug his parents had graciously bought for them. It had been Simon himself who had hinted at it and Sue, bless her, had picked up what he meant. He was not one to ask for things often or lightly, not when it came to his love. With no questions Sue had found and brought over the rug passing it off as a year anniversary gift for them to Steve when he asked. A good man but he was best not told unless absolutely needed about changes, such as the ones that were seeming to occur in his son. Best not to even start his hopes of what this all could mean. Kieren’s head was resting on his thigh eyes turned to watch the show as he waited for the inevitable. 

A pained yelp alerted Simon to let go of Kieren’s hands as he glanced at the clock. Two thirty pm as usual, right as the hoarders show came on during Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. The crow haired man gritted his teeth as he watched Kieren’s body helplessly spasm and jerk on the floor. A tonic-clonic seizure, the medical books and sites said, was notable because of its rhythmic jerks. To Simon it was more like a marionette being ruthlessly shook by its strings. A counting of seconds marked that thirty was the end of it for today. Forcibly Simon unclenched his own muscles, often he felt as sore as Kieren did after an episode.

Quickly he turned Kieren on his side crawling around so that when Kieren awoke he would see his face first thing. Once again Simon reflected that it was an unexpected grace to be undead and suffering from these seizures, as one of the symptoms he had read about, was sometimes losing control of the bladder or bowels. Not that they had been given a choice in the matter of any of this. A quiet sigh to loosen himself up as he reached for Kieren’s limp hand simply holding on until he awoke. They would be alright.


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No such thing as personal space exists for Simon when Kieren naps with him. Or on him really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read so please point out if commas are badly needed or to be taken out.

A drawn out sigh sounded as Simon shifted about in his horizontal position on the couch, trying in futile to get his right foot back under the blanket. It was no good seeing as Kieren had curled the thing almost all the way around himself and so was lying on most of it, as well as being curled up to Simon’s side effectively preventing him from righting the blanket at all. The older man groaned theatrically as he tried to pull some of the impromptu cocoon over himself causing Kieren to grumble before nuzzling into Simon’s chest. 

“Yes you won’t be moved.” He replied with a roll of the eyes and a soft chuckle. No answer was given past Kieren’s slow steady breathing though he hadn’t honestly expected one anyways. Shutting off the TV Simon let his thoughts wander, half formed plans of what they would do with their lives building and collapsing with ease. Perhaps they would go to America at some point for news had recently arrived that the undead in the States were different. Of course they rose in the same fashion any undead did, clawing and digging their way out of their graves and eating living flesh in order to function. But it was the latter where they differed for when they ate the brains of humans they experienced the living’s most potent memories. Each time they fed it was a glimpse of the humanity they lost and still craved. Simon wasn’t sure if that was something to be grateful for or detest, though with the undead here, such things were not important. 

Another difference was that the American undead rotted after a time, from being worn down or something else, he didn’t know, and became vicious versions of themselves called Boneys. The ink haired man could only imagine how ingrained the terror of the undead was across the pond because of that. Not only did those living have to contend with normal rabids but rabids on steroids pretty much, ones that sounded like a different horror all their own. There was one though who had changed that habitual terror and hatred. No memory of a full name he was simply known as R, and who had through his infatuation with a living girl sent shockwaves through the living and undead alike when it became clear their love was bringing him back to life. Truly, Simon reflected, they had become the Adam and Eve of this century. 

Surely, he mused, Kieren would be willing to leave Roarton for a month or two to seek out R, who was now one of the living. It didn’t sound like their American counterparts had the same struggles with religious zealots nor an Undead Prophet who had mastered brainwashing. A vacation of sorts for them.

A snuffle from Kieren disrupted Simon’s thoughts before he shifted to be completely sprawled across Simon pulling the blanket over his head before he went still again. Simon smiled, heavy lidded eyes warm with humor at his boyfriend’s sleep induced cuddling. Diplomacy with foreign undead, he decided, could wait until after Kieren’s nap.


	3. Studio Ghibli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon brings over Studio Ghibli movies to watch with Kieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing has been done to this. Please don't hit me for not having someone Brit pick this.

Simon found out rather quickly into their relationship that Kieren adored anything to do with Ghibli studio. So when he announced a stay in date and that he would bring the movies he had gone to the library to rent every available work they had of Ghibli. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t pleased with himself at seeing how his love’s face lit up at the spread of movies on the coffee table. 

What he had not expected was the tears near the end of the movie as Howl in almost complete monster form flew Sophie and the small fat wheezing dog back to Calcifer, the Witch of the Waste and Markel. Simon only noticed because the shoulder of his shirt was growing damp. Dragging his eyes away from the screen he had looked to see a silently weeping Kieren, tears sliding quickly down his naturally chalky face while his eyes remained glued to the TV. 

“Kieren, love, what are you crying for?” Simon asked reaching up to stroke his hair as he leaned over and kissed his forehead “What’s wrong?” Kieren mopped at his eyes as he gave a hollow laugh.

“It’s just - Simon it’s so beautiful. Sophie loved Howl despite the monster he became. He could have been eating people in that form for all she knew and she still loved and trusted him no matter what!” He explained struggling to keep his composure and now Simon saw exactly what had caused the tears.

“Sophie fell prey to weakness as well Kieren. She nearly gave up on him completely, she was ready to run from him.” The honey blonde's mouth trembled as he looked back at him with anger bright in his eyes.

“It was easy for her! She only knew him for what, a month?” Simon sighed as he let his shoulders slump unable to give him the explanation and apology he wanted from the two people who had once shut him out in fright from the realization that Kieren was not the little boy they had brought into the world.

“All I can say Kieren is that she would have loved you as much as she does Howl. Look at her she even came to feel that way for the witch who cursed her, and the dog who could have been a traitor.” Simon grasped his chin making him focus “Sweet, beautiful you no matter if your blood circulated or not.” The tears flowed again, this time at a trickle, warm against his fingers as a wobbly smile appeared on his lips. 

“And what about you Simon? What would happen to you with Sophie in the picture?” A chuckle slipped out as the coal haired man replied

“Why I would be the fire who consumed your heart. She may have your body, but your love belongs to me.” A wet laugh bubbled from Kieren as he scrubbed his face and moved to kneel in front of the DVD player exchanging one disc for another. 

“You’ll always have me Simon.” He murmured as he curled into his side. The words pressed a warm weight gently over the place where Simon’s long since quiet heart lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this was my favorite one to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 30 prompts list for writing pairings as usual.


End file.
